Voice of Elf and Gulls Cry
by Katarzyna K Yue
Summary: The cry of Gulls is a truly haunting sound, for it hides in it past pain and no acknowledgment and the voice of Elf a haunting memory. {A/L Slight Slash}
1. Voice of Elf and Gulls Cry One

_Title: Voice of Elf and Gulls Cry  
Author: Katarzyna K Yue   
Email: katarzynayue@aol.com  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Really. Don't hurt me. I only lot's of LOTR merchandise which I am still spending tones of money on and now am broke XD I have actually got a job in order to get more stuff!  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: **PG  
Spoilers: Umm ROTK?**  
Warnings:** Slight slash******_

_Summary: The cry of Gulls is a truly haunting sound, for it hides in it pain and no acknowledgment._

_Author's Notes: Well wow my first ever LOTR fic! Just a note, this follows LOTR but the ending is AU obviously. Also instead of Legolas going to sea after Aragorn passes away many years later, I have made it so that he actually does leave before, just right after ROTK.  
I was inspired to write the fic by the song 'Voice of Elf' please download it and play it when you read this! It will add more effect and feeling to it! You probably have to listen to it more than once since this is quite long and the song short. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_~'This means talking in Elivsh'~  
A/N: This is in third person but also has Legolas's thoughts in it which are noted with 'this'_

_~'Voice of Elf' from Record of Lodoss War starts to play~_

_~Legolas POV~_

_Legolas__ Greenleaf long under tree  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._

_The sea…how he had wanted nothing more than to visit the sea, its endless depths and see new worlds…_

_But t'was for not…his heart had made him stay…his mind fighting with it to make him go to the Gull's cry…alas his heart won over his mind._

_He could not go…not when his heart yearned for another in the land of middle-earth…not when he only wanted to be with this person…not when knew he loved this person more than his desire to go to the call of the sea…the call of his heart was stronger._

_The man he loved had lived a happy life in middle-earth with his wife and kin and yet…recently when the Gull's had called him…that was when his loves mind and appearance had changed for worse. He had stayed for his love, watching in the distance at his happy life…but despite his not leaving his friend…his love…went into deep depression and had not wanted to speak to anyone for many months, not even he himself…  
He did not know what was wrong…he had stayed had he not? Then why was Aragorn like this? Perhaps Aragorn did not like him being there, maybe he only meant for him to stay in middle=earth and not with him. So many questions he had roaming his mind, none answered…for his friend never acknowledged his presence, never even spoke to him…only sometimes he called his name and started to speak of why he wondered he himself had wanted to leave on the Gulls cry.  
  
'I answered many times to his call, and yet it never seemed to satisfy him, I would say 'T'was my decision to see new land, I will never stop loving the forest but the Gulls cry for me to come to them and I yearn to see the sea, but I have stayed have I not my friend? I will always be by your side till your death.'   
And yet at his answer Aragorn had just merely started holding his hands to his face and wept, telling me to leave him alone and to not torture him with my words.  
  
'Tis still strange to my why he would act this way, nor not answer any of my own questions…did he despise me so? And if so…for what reason?'_

_Walking through the halls of the castle, he came upon the voices of Aragorn and Arwen, could it be possible that the lovers who he knew loved each other so were fighting? {1}  
Stopping outside the door he began to listen, they both were talking in quiet voices but soon elevated at the mention of himself. Legolas hated to be the source of their problems…perhaps he should leave, as he once had thought he should…  
  
~'Arwen, tis not fair that you look upon Legolas everyday and yet I am not able to see him at all, it pains me greatly my love'~  
~'Nay Aragorn you could see him if you wanted to, tis not only me that sees him day in day out, everyone of our friend's…the fellowship, everyone who wants to see him do…You are the only one that does not want him to be seen in front of your eyes, will you not at least acknowledge his presence?'~  
~'How am I to do such a thing, when he has done the worst thing possible to me, he once was going to leave middle-earth to see a land of his own and now he cannot, I never stopped him, but I warned him of what Galadriel said, but no matter he wanted to go and yet as you say he has stayed here against his will too. He has committed the greatest offence to me, the offence of thinking I would stop him and as you say not acknowledge him for it, how am I to see what I cannot bear to?'~  
  
Legolas could listen no more, he pushed the door aside and stood below it's frame, his body being highlighted by the moon, almost to an eerie glow. Arwen just looked sadly towards him, she must have thought that he heard everything which he should not have. She quickly departed from the room without a word, he tried placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she merely shook her head and walked away…Arwen had always been strong, she had never needed comfort.  
Looking towards Aragorn, he just merely sat there a few moments looking after Arwen and shock the look on his face as he glanced at the doorway where the Elf stood. He merely shook his head, most likely to shake away the shock on his face and stood. Walking slowly he came towards Legolas, trying desperately to bore holes into his body with his piercing gaze, it was a look of be wilderness and as if he was trying to search something he could not see…he then left. He walked out the doorway past Legolas and in the direction towards the rooftops.  
  
Legolas had to settle this with Aragorn now… for he too was hurting._

_Walking the halls of the castle, he carried himself with Elven grace to its highest roof tops, to stand there in the winds pull and the smell of the salt of the sea and to glance upon the beauty of trees mingled with blue ocean. Once to his destination he saw the figure he had been looking for doing what he had intended to, he as looking towards the sea, looking at it as if trying to ask a question that was not being answered…he knew the look, for he wore it whenever he looked at Aragorn.  
Setting himself beside his friend, he felt the other suddenly shudder from the winds cold and then just turn towards him and then back to the sea.  
  
~'Aragorn…will you not speak to me? I have many questions I want answered by you and yet you will not gi—'~ He was cut off by Aragorn when he said ~'Why do you torture me so? I cannot see you like everyone does and you only torture me with your presence, I feel you around me all the time, if I cannot see you then why torture me so and stay?'~  
~'But Aragorn I wanted to stay and I knew a part of you wanted me too did you not? I would not leave you until you died I promised that, I did not seek out the Gulls cry…I stayed with you! Did you not want that?'~  
~'I wanted you to stay when I heard the news of you leaving for the lands; I could not bear you leaving. Your were too precious to me Legolas, I always wanted you by my side, I never wanted to leave and I know most of all that that was selfish of me. But you were my one pillar of strength, the fellowship the other, Arwen the next and my kin the last. But you were first to build pillar that held up the dying temple that I am, you held me up with your presence and friendship and yet now I have lost you.'~  
  
~'Nay Aragorn! You have not lost me for I am here! Please do not torture me friend and speak of why you act this way? Do you not see how it hurts Arwen and your child? Your distance shall spear away your other pillars and then what will you be left with?'~  
~'I know Legolas that you would not want me to crumble, nor to act this way, but how can I not when I know you are lifeless before me?! Your nothing but a mere shadow of the past, a Elven spirit that walks the land of the living, seen by others who acknowledge your presence and yet no matter how hard I try I can never see you! And I would never want too! You presence hurts me so, how am I too look upon the face of a dead person who does not even know of his own death nor come to terms with it?! I cannot bear it…anymore…'~  
  
With that a body fell, realization came to mind, tears to face and a body to ground, wings curling around the body to save it from it's cruel intentional fate. Invisible faces seen and last words exchanged, for is the fate of one Legolas Greenleaf. {2}  
  
  
_

_{1} He had never heard them fight before, he only ever caught when Arwen always walked away. Thinking it was because of Aragorn's distance.   
{2} If you want that whole part explained better of what happened and other parts of the fic, then you all can always ask for Aragorn's version.   
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Um okay…did anyone like it? Probably not…  
I know I know I killed Legolas, and if your all confused about Legolas's death and Aragorns words then please review and tell me if I should write it from Aragorns point of view and his memories.  
This idea just came to me when I listened to the song 'Voice of Elf' which is featured on the Record of Lodoss War CD and got me into the mood to write a sad fan fiction, music like this one always get to me, the more like this song they are or similar the more it urges me to write, it just gives me that spark. So please leave reviews on what you thought which also feed my urges to write and tell me if I should write Aragorn POV.   
Thanks! ~Katarzyna~ _


	2. Voice of Elf and Gulls Cry Two

_Title: Voice of Elf and Gulls Cry  
Author: Katarzyna K Yue   
Email: katarzynayue@aol.com  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Really. Don't hurt me. I only lot's of LOTR merchandise which I am still spending tones of money on and now am broke XD I have actually got a job in order to get more stuff!  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers: Umm ROTK?  
**Warnings:** Slight Slash****_

_Summary: The cry of Gulls is a truly haunting sound, for it hides in it past pain and no acknowledgment and the voice of Elf a haunting memory._

_Author's Notes: Well here's the second part you all asked for! Ummm okay guys just to reply to all the reviews, it was supposed to be confusing! I didn't want you to guess he was dead until Aragorn said he was, so that your wondering what's going on and then BAM! You find out and I had to keep the writing limited, for Legolas does not know of his own death and he has not heard it from anyone yet.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_~'This means talking in Elivsh'~  
A/N: This is in third person but also has Aragorns thoughts in it which are noted with 'this'_

_~'Voice of Elf' starts playing~_

_Legolas__ Greenleaf long under tree  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._

_He knew of Legolas want to visit the sea, though Legolas loved the forest more than anyone could know he had been drawn by the Gulls to the blue oceanic depths. He was someone that knew he could not stop Legolas from his dream of sailing the sea and had bid him safe voyage upon it, and yet upon his initial leave Legolas had had this look in his eyes, one that could be described as torment and a battle raging inside his mind and heart.   
Aragorn did not question what could have been wrong for this look in his friend's eyes to come upon them, for he knew Legolas would not say._

_But now his own mind tormented him and his heart blocked in ice and iron shields, his emotions and thoughts dying with that of Legolas's death.   
They had told him he had died at sea a mere few hours into the voyage, he had drowned they had told him, but he did not believe them, Legolas could never have something as that happen to him._

_He knew from when he had looked at Legolas's body, so cold and lifeless, buried him deep under ground, that he had died of heart break. {1}  
But for whom was his heart break to bring him to a end? Who had Legolas loved that could not love him back?  
For as long as he could remember, he thought of Legolas as his closest friend, but before Arwen he had also been Aragorn's only secret love. Aragorn had never revealed what should have been for he knew that even if they were to love each other the winds of duty and heirs would drive them apart.   
  
How foolish he had been, he had given up too easily and no he knew that for sure, but before his mind had been cluttered with love for Arwen also and duty to become King, but also the Quest of the Ring had clouded his mind, he had never time to think of such things and neither was it needed, for it would have only brought him sorrow when in a time it was not needed for much sorrow was already laying before him, with the dead bodies of countless thousands.  
  
Not hearing the door open, Arwen entered and their soon to be repeated conversation of the past arose once more.   
  
He stood face to face with his only living love and it begun once more.  
  
~'My love why will you not acknowledge him? Why?...Do you not wish to see him? I know of your love for him and I always knew, ever since he was to leave for a new land. I accepted that truth for I alone cannot conquer your whole heart, he was to take it first and I was merely there to cover the pain you felt with my love. He gave up his love for you, hid it away to not hurt me nor you or himself, so we could be together, will you at least not acknowledge him, is it that terrible to see him one last time, to tell him of what happened?'~ {2}  
~'Arwen you do not know how fully I grieve for him, what you speak is true I loved him dearly and still do. He was my first pillar in my life, the first one to old me up, and yet because of my feelings, I cannot bear to see him the way you do, dead to the world, a face of the past and know he does not even realize he is passed. I may have loved him and still do, but that does not take away my love for you, for I love you both equally, you both have separate parts to my heart. One to the past and my pillar and the other to my future and my other pillar who holds me up during the these times of loosing my first pillar. I know I seem weak in your eyes like this and to speak this, but his death has still truly affected me so.'~ {4}  
She just shook her head in none agreement, he was not weak, he was human and he had human emotions, no one is without grievance for someone they loved who died, no man is weak because of that, if only it makes them stronger, rather than leaving it to dwell and hiding it behind masks of fake emotion. But she knew that Aragorn already knew this for she had spoke it may times to him before. That was when she felt the presence of Legolas and sighed in thankfulness of him not hearing of his own death like this, Aragorn need to tell him, if even not to he himself but merely in mere talk to the wind.  
  
~'Arwen, tis not fair that you look upon Legolas everyday and yet I am not able to see him at all, it pains me greatly my love'~  
~'Nay Aragorn you could see him if you wanted to, tis not only me that sees him day in day out, everyone of our friend's…the fellowship, everyone who wants to see him do…You are the only one that does not want him to be seen in front of your eyes, will you not at least acknowledge his presence?'~  
~'How am I to do such a thing, when he has done the worst thing possible to me, he once was going to leave middle-earth to see a land of his own and now he cannot, I never stopped him, but I warned him of what Galadriel said, but no matter he wanted to go and yet as you say he has stayed here against his will too. He has committed the greatest offence to me, the offence of thinking I would stop him and as you say not acknowledge him for it, how am I to see what I cannot bear to?'~  
  
He then heard the door open and looked upon it in shock, for no one stood there and yet looking upon his wife's and loves faces, he saw acknowledge and knew it was he who stood before them, visible to her eyes and not his.  
He saw her slowly walk to the door, stop, shake her head no, for he knew that she had singaled Legolas in some way with the sway of her head in answer.  
He merely stood piercing the place where Legolas most likely stood, trying to see him and yet it was for not, he could not see what he could not bear to acknowledge.  
Walking away from the invisible past, he walked towards his place of thought, the rooftops of the castle, where shy met sea and sae met green…where he would conquer the Gulls cry.  
Once there, and sitting, he felt a few moments later a shudder run through him…he knew he had come and that was when he heard the voice that had tormented him.  
  
~'Aragorn…will you not speak to me? I have many questions I want answered by you and yet you will not gi—'~Aragorn could hear no more and interrupted the ghostly voice who spoke those very words that haunted him every night and day with that voice of the past. {3}  
  
~'Why do you torture me so? I cannot see you like everyone does and you only torture me with your presence, I feel you around me all the time, if I cannot see you then why torture me so and stay?'~  
~'But Aragorn I wanted to stay and I knew a part of you wanted me too did you not? I would not leave you until you died I promised that, I did not seek out the Gulls cry…I stayed with you! Did you not want that?'~  
~'I wanted you to stay when I heard the news of you leaving for the lands, I could not bear you leaving. Your were too precious to me Legolas, I always wanted you by my side, I never wanted to to leave and I know most of all that that was selfish of me. But you were my one pillar of strength, the fellowship the other, Arwen the next and my kin the last. But you were first to build pillar that held up the dying temple that I am, you held me up with your presence and friendship and yet now I have lost you.'~  
  
~'Nay Aragorn! You have not lost me for I am here! Please do not torture me friend and speak of why you act this way? Do you not see how it hurts Arwen and your child? Your distance shall spear away your other pillars and then what will you be left with?'~  
  
He knew Legolas only merely wanted him to become he had before but the news of Legolas's death had made him crumble inside and shit himself out, not even thinking how it would effect others around him.  
~'I know Legolas that you would not want me to crumble, nor to act this way, but how can I not when I know you are lifeless before me?! Your nothing but a mere shadow of the past, a Elven spirit that walks the land of the living, seen by others who acknowledge your presence and yet no matter how hard I try I can never see you! And I would never want too! You presence hurts me so, how am I too look upon the face of a dead person who does not even know of his own death nor come to terms with it?! I cannot bear it…anymore…'~  
  
With that he mindlessly walked to the edge of the roof and fell as if in slow motion like an angel without wings trying to fly. He had done it mindlessly and in the sadness and haunting words of the moment, he had not thought.   
But mere seconds later for where his death should have come, he felt arms around him and the flutter of wings, his feet feeling the ground beneath his shoes. Perhaps he had not fallen and had only felt like it? He had closed his eyes and now had to open them, in order to see that had come to happen. There he saw a creature bathed in moonlight, wings of a Gull laid out left and right before him and the face of Legolas. {5}  
Acknowledgement had finally come to him when he had spoken the words of death to his friend, never had he spoken of the death of Legolas so emotionally nor to the passed himself, he had finally come to terms as had the angel before him. Legolas eyes full of realization and what surely was hurt, with tears streaming down his face just as his own face looked now, leaned towards Aragorn to whisper to him soft words._

_'The Gulls cry for me'  
His body then pushed away from Aragorn, leaving him with only a soft brush of lips against his own and the touch a caress against his cheek with hand, a mere feather like sensation and yet so cold…  
His mind crumbled once more with seeing Legolas leave towards to sea on foot, for he followed also, knowing it had not ended yet. He began to run, for he knew that if he let his friend out of his sight, he would disappear before he had wanted to ask something.  
The body of the past walked onto the boat that lay on the crystalline surface, creating ripples that mimicked tears and more words spoke, as Aragorn clasped Legolas hand, which was now not a mere fog of invisibility but flesh, flesh of one moving onto where all Elves went after death. {6}  
  
Aragorn…mellon… {7}  
I'm truly sorry for what pain I have caused to you through my death, I assure you I did not mean to cause you more pain with my presence, for I truly did not know of my death.   
  
Never loose hope, I will be with you always in heart and mind…  
Legolas's hand was taken from his own as the boat moved away from the harbour, last mimed words were spoken. {8}_

_'I loved you also and I will never regret the time with spent together as friend's for it was a true gift to me…return to the Man I knew and loved…do not let those you love suffer anymore, I wish you a happy life and may we meet when you pass of old age and nothing else.'  
  
With that the boat disappeared into endless fog and so had Legolas, with one last smile on his lips and a bidding of happiness to Aragorn and his family… leaving only Aragorn to stand and stare, the first of many smiles to come upon his face from before the time of the passed ones death… {9}  
  
Truly he had given him the greatest gift of all…acknowledgment in some many ways were no words where needed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________

_{1} Since Aragorn has lived around Elves most of his life, I made it that he does know of the symptoms of dying of heart break and he saw that when he saw Legolas. Legolas died of heart break on the boat when leaving Aragorn and thinking he had not wanted him around and ended up going through the symptoms, first going cold, his body growing heavy and dying slowly within the hour, that's how his body ended slipping into the water and appear for him to have drowned.  
  
{2} Do not get me wrong! I know Aragorn loves Arwen deeply, but if he was in love with Legolas also or at least loved him, then I would think that he would love them both, half heart for each as to say, but it would be true that Arwen we cover his pain and take it away or try to at least for a while. I lik Arwen and I like to keep her in character, even though I'd LOVE Aragorn to love Legolas only etc I like to keep my characters as in character as possible, but can't say much for Aragorn I'm not good at writing him no matter how hard I try! He's just too damn unpredictable and hard to understand! ARGH! Whereas I know Legolas because I'm much like him and Aragorn is my total opposite. Guys like him I do not understand.  
  
{3} Aragorn may not be bale to see Legolas but his voice is bale to get through to him, maybe not vividly but it's there and that's what drove Aragorn to not acknowledge Legolas's presence for fear of not seeing him and having to come to terms of his death.  
  
{4} Ah the pillar thing, well let's put it this way, ever since Aragorn lost his parents and met Legolas he had been his pillar of hope and happiness, a pillar alone to keep him from crumbling but the slightest loss of the Elf and he would crumble. I did have in mind when I wrote this that Legolas met Aragorn before he met Arwen, I would think he met Arwen after Legolas left and that made Aragorn acknowledge that perhaps he could not be with Legolas and fall in love with Arwen, but he did also fall in love with her because he loved her not because of duty or heirs. She became his pillar when Legolas left and when he returned Legolas became his pillar once more etc.  
  
{5} For some crazy reason I always thought that when Elves passed onto the next world that they would have wings. I know their not angels! And that's not how they were pictured in the first movie but Legolas is a special case! Besides he had to save Aragorn somehow from falling! He fell as said from a moment of grief, acknowledgement and it was a bit too much for hi, he never wanted to commit suicide believe me it just happened.   
  
{6} Well because Legolas was a spirit wandering middle earth before, like a spirit with unfinished business I'd imagine when he realized he died that he would turn back into flesh but still be a soul, for only Aragorn could touch him, as they say 'Love is deeper than flesh' or something like that XD  
  
{7} Mellon means 'Friend' but I'm sure you all know that, but just in case you don't…_

_{8} Well imagining the scene, I think Legolas miming the words with his lios would give it more effect than just ruining the scene with words, I dunno it just worked. _

_{9} Well the greatest gift Aragorn gave Legolas was his friendship, and Aragorn realization from talking to Legolas and seeing him that Legoals was dead, so he could finally acknowledge it for himself and not have it distance himself from loved ones and drive him mad.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Ummm does this suck or is it just me? I pretty much rushed this, I think I'm better at writing Legolas XD or maybe not. But never mind, I wanted to write this and here it is finished and done, it was pretty much spur of the moment fic, but I hope you all liked it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
 _


End file.
